


Hero/Heroine

by amathela



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: purimgifts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe saves the day and gets the guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero/Heroine

It would have been so easy to let him sweat it out a little longer. If Mal had been here, Zoe thought he might just have ordered her to. Of course, that probably would have meant Jayne being discovered and the lot of them being captured and hanged, so it was probably a good thing he wasn't.

"Is there a problem?" She stepped forward, drawing the women's attention to her, and caught Jayne's eye. "Jayne. Go wait for me back at the ship."

Jayne glared at Zoe in a decidedly unladylike manner as he passed her, his hand gripping the bonnet that hid most of his face, and she had to hide a smile.

"You in charge?" one of the women asked, and Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the one you ought to be speaking to if you want to make a deal."

The woman held her gaze for a beat, her mouth set in a firm line, and Zoe thought about all the ways she was going to kick Jayne's ass once they got back on board _Serenity._

"Then let's talk."

-

"I still don't see why I had to be the one in a dress."

Zoe shared a look with Mal as Jayne fumbled with the straps of the dress, and quickly glanced away. "You were backup," she said, not bothering to keep the amusement out of her voice. "You were backing me up."

"Yeah, well Mal could have - how do you get these gorram things off, anyhow?"

Mal glanced down as Jayne tore the dress down to his waist, looking as if he were trying his best not to laugh. "I was busy. Anyway, you should be thankful. Zoe damn near saved your ass back there."

In hindsight, maybe it hadn't been the best idea to send Jayne into the female-run colony. Orders not to do anything but stand there quietly notwithstanding, his hands had nearly got them all killed.

Zoe thought it had been worth it.

She looked up as Wash entered the cargo bay, Jayne storming off behind Mal, and she reached down to pick up the dress. "I think it's ruined."

"Probably for the best," he said, grinning as he caught her eye. "I don't think I'd have like to see you in it again, anyway."

She raised an eyebrow, stepping closer as she let the dress fall to the ground. "How would you like to see me out of it?"

"For the heroine of the day?" he asked. "Anything she wants."


End file.
